hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hurricane Kerry (2017)
Hurricane Kerry of 2017 was a moderately powerful hurricane in the Pacific; reaching 120 miles per hour at peak intensity with a minimum pressure of 942 millibars. Hurricane Kerry is notorious for two things; one is for crossing basins as a category 2, and making landfall at the world-famous Jurassic World and all the other famous islands. Jurassic World was obliterated by an EF3 tornado spawned by Hurricane Kerry as it made landfall, destroying nearly the entire west and southern part of the island before becoming a strong waterspout and dissipating. Meteorological History On July 6, the remnants of Tropical Storm Kerry in the southern Pacific began to move up north, before stalling and becoming organized. On July 7, an invest that was not spotted by any weather centers began to move east towards Costa Rica, bringing winds of 15 miles per hour, going unnoticed until early July 8, where they named it Tropical Depression Eleven with winds of 35 miles per hour as it began to go northeast, until entering warm waters surrounding South America, strengthening to Tropical Storm Kerry on July 9, beginning to go southeast as it hinted landfall possibly in the Galapagos. On July 10, it neared landfall when it strengthened to a category 1 hurricane with 80 mile per hour winds as it neared the Galapagos, however it began to turn up northeast once more, going north of the Galapagos as it then strengthened once more to 95 miles per hour. On July 11, the system then began to stall due to troughs pushing it. On July 12, it weakened to 80 miles per hour once more, before letting the troughs dissipate, going east as it intensified to category 2 status. On July 13, it strengthened to category 3 status with 120 mile per hour winds, reaching peak intensity as it neared Costa Rica. Forecasters noted that a brief basin crossing would be possible. On July 14, it made landfall on Isla Nublar and the other Five Deaths, causing heavy damage to the parks, initating shutdown as Jurassic World was unprepared for the landfall of Hurricane Kerry. On July 15, it stalled over Jurassic World, still bringing 115 mile per hour winds as a waterspout touched down in the Lagoon, hinting that the hurricane was not done with Jurassic World yet. The waterspout then moved upon to land but luckily in an area far away, becoming an EF0 as it turned through Main Street, bringing minor damages as it then strengthened to EF1 intensity, breaking the glass windows of the Innovation Center and collapsing a quarter of the building. The tornado then moved into the paddocks, still at EF1 intensity as it wrecked the T-rex paddock, before going east once more and going straight through the petting zoo at EF2 intensity. It then became a strong waterspout again, before going on land and rapidly strengthening to EF3 intensity as it neared the hotel. The hotel was then obliterated partially by the tornado as it then neared water; however it rapidly accelerated to the northwest, still at EF2 intensity as it hit the Indominus Rex's paddock, causing moderate damages as the dinosaur then ravaged free; luckily after the first accident in 2016, they had perimeters and they put the tracking down deeper, not letting it escape; however there were 14 indirect fatalities near the Indominus Rex paddock, while 2 were direct, and there were many direct deaths at the hotel and only a few indirect deaths. The tornado then rapidly weakened as it became a waterspout. However, another waterspout spawned about seven minutes after the first tornado dissipated, becoming a strong waterspout, collapsing part of the Monorail track. On July 16, it then moved out of Jurassic World and the Five Deaths, causing major damages to Isla Nublar and minor to moderate damage on the other islands, before making landfall in the Gulf of Nicoya later on July 16, crossing the basin as a strong category 2, before making landfall in Mexico again as a high end category 1 hurricane. On July 17, it stalled as a mid end category 1 hurricane, before going inland on July 18 and remaining as a category 1 hurricane. On July 19, it weakened down to a tropical storm. On July 20, finally, the hurricane dissipated. However, the remnants of Kerry later went on to affect the southeast, bringing heavy rains and strong wind gusts before going out into the Atlantic and becoming Hurricane Franklin as a category 1 hurricane. Hurricane Kerry's remnants finally dissipated on August 2 in the middle of the Atlantic. Category:Hypothetical Events Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Hypothetical Tornadoes Category:Hypothetical Disasters Category:Cyclones Category:Hurricanes Category:Pacific Hurricanes Category:Eastern Pacific Hurricanes